Blaze
by scarlet-fairy
Summary: A new girls story of life at Dr Xs academy. Love, life and laughs. Enjoy!
1. Characters

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or anythingto do with them.

Characters-

Hope Williams a.k.a. Blaze

Faith Williams a.k.a. Heron

Cole (unknown) a.k.a. Shadow

Jake Hawthorne a.k.a. Herc (ules)

Liam Brittan a.k.a. Hypno

Marie a.k.a Rogue

And Bobby a.k.a Iceman

There was giggling from outside in the corridor, I turned over in my bed listening to what was happening outside. The walls were thick but I could still hear what was going on out there. My sister Heron and boyfriend Herc had been going out for nearly a month and let's just say they weren't the most inconspicuous couple in the world. Heron was my identical sister. While I controlled fire and earth she controlled water and air. We were each half of the elements, the "elemental sisters", twins with attitude; you really didn't want to cross us.

We were students of Dr Xavier's school for gifted children, had been since we were twelve when our parents (not the most mutant friendly people) kicked us out of their lives, "freaks" and "not able to live in decent human society". So we were rescued by the X-men when found nearly dead on a roadside and ever since been here. Now 17 we are some of the oldest pupils here.

Dr X had decided that we should start a younger generation of X-men but old enough to control our own powers. Aside from me and Heron there was Herc, Cole, Liam, Rogue and Bobby.

Herc's power was strength- he'd bench press his jeep his old jeep each morning for some "light exercise". Cole's power was invisibility aside from that he was a master of martial arts. Liam's power was telepathic – not as strong as Dr X but he apparently had "potential". Rogue could drain a person's energy (her power) just by touching them with her bare skin; her hands were nearly permanently covered by gloves. Bobby (Rogues boyfriend) could produce and control ice, and was a challenge for me and Heron.


	2. Wake up call

I groaned and turned over, sleep, bliss…

When I next awoke the alarm was going and Logan was banging on our door. "Girls get your butts out there now we've got training in an hour and I'm expecting you there!"

An incoherent, grunt came from the bed across from me, Heron was stirring.

I launched myself out of bed tripping over the many shoes strewn around our room; I screwed up my eyes trying to ignore the painful stiletto digging into my ankle before dragging the cover off my sister's black and blue streaked head. "Come on sleepy head the sun ain't shining, the sky ain't blue and first things the danger room with Logan." I cheerfully smiled at her as she lifted one arm, and dismally tried to free herself from her slumber.

A muffled reply came deep from within the pillows "You really know how to make me feel good in the morning" I chuckled then strolled over to the mirror to see what damage the night had caused to my hair "You know you love me really" I called back. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed following my direction to the mirror.

Half an hour later after the usual morning routines, I managed to get myself down for breakfast. Due to my early morning start only one other person was in the kitchen sifting through the fridge for some edibilities for breakfast. It was Cole.

I stalked up to him making no sound and tried to poke his shoulder. He caught it I struggled to break free as he laughed and poked me back in the ribs. "You do know you will never achieve creeping up on me without me realising don't you". I giggled and clutched my stomach where he had found my tickly spot.

Crying for mercy, he finally released me from my impending doom. Cole laughed and picked up his coffee "I'll see you in the danger room then" he called, swaggering off in a most annoying manner. I chuckled and turned to rummage some more.


	3. Cole and chocolate fetishes

Disclaimer : I didnt come up with x-men i just created Heron Herc Blaze Liam and Cole

(All thoughts in conversations are typed in _italics_ to make it easier to read)

Chapter 3: Cole and chocolate fetishes

"If I have to go through with any more pain today" Heron moaned to me "I will personally see that Logan or anyone else that comes in my way will be turned to mulch".

Herc kissed the side of her neck, whispering in her ear – gross.

"I'll leave you to love birds to amuse yourself then". I nearly ran out of the room – chocolate and girly chick flicks were needed.

But this wasn't the case – bloody football nearly the entire male population in front of the big TV and Heron and Herc were in the bedroom.

"You seem to spend a lot of time in the kitchen".

"Hey Cole" I swung round on the chair. "I had a chocolate fetish"

"Yeah I can see that" he chuckled and sat down next to me.

_When had he got so gorgeous? His hair, deep soulful eyes all that muscle - yummy. Focus he's talking. _

"So want to start up those martial arts lessons again, we've been pretty distracted recently"

_Oh I've been very distracted. Focus girl!_

"Sounds great – shall I see you in the training room at 2 then?"

"Cool, have fun with your chocolate; I'm gona go see Liam"

_You made of chocolate; I'd eat you all up, mmm…, and were focusing_

"Ok see yas"

He gave me one of those perfect grins and sauntered off.

While i steadily melted into the chair.

_I see you there baby shaking that ass..._

A/N : Im sorry these chapters are so short i'm more into reading than writing but i thought id give it a go.

Thankyou for reading, scarlet-fairyx


	4. More slightly more soggy mornings

Disclaimer : The characters you dont remember from the film are mine :)

Chapter 3: More (slightly more soggy) early mornings.

"Blaze, Blaaaze………BLAZE WAKE UP!"

Woah, loud noises what time it is??

Hang on is that

5

As in,

5am

You have to be kidding me.

I rolled over and glared at the grinning being next to my bed… Cole … _grrrr_

Even his hot ass cannot save him now. I jumped, and missed landing on more heels _eurgh why do we have so many shoes_! _Damn that power_!

You can tell mornings, like my sisters, are not my strong point. To make this clear Heron growled from under her pillow.

"Blaze, get your boyfriend out of this room right now or I will take him out for you, and it won't be pretty"

"He's not my boyfriend"

An icy spray of water hit my face.

"Hey pick on him, not me!"

"I can't see him and you're nearest"

_Argh for crying out loud _

"Cole what is it?"

The evil, if slightly hot guy shimmered into view near the sink.

"Well good morning to you to ladies"

A wave of water crashed into him, yes Heron was in full force.

"Okay"... (cough) … "eurgh, Blaze you wanted to do some training? Well here I am"

I was horrified.

"You cannot be serious its 5am, that's worse than Wolverine"

"Yes well I wanted to get an early start"

More water sprayed his face.

"OUT BOTH OF YOU"

I grabbed a hoodie and legged it, Cole tagging at my heels switching rapidly to shadow and back as my sister hurled abuse and water.

I headed straight for the kitchen... caffeine!

"Soo bout today..."

"Cole just give me 5 minutes, I will talk to you then"

"Um okay"

I sat with a large coffee taking in the aroma, mmm.

Cole sat there with a towel, steadily drying his hair, as my brain turned to its less abusive form I began to notice he hadn't actually changed in fact he was wearing a white and now particularly soggy t-shirt, _wahay_, honestly I have such a pervy mind focus!

"Well now you've dragged me up what is it?"

"Training, I'm starting it today, nice and early"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes that bit I had gathered"

"Well let's go..."

I laughed

"Right rule one, I do not wake up nor do anything except sleep before 9 unless under the wrath of Wolverine happens to disagree". He raised an eyebrow.

"Rule two; do not wake my sister at any point when she's asleep..."

He chuckled "Yes that part I have no problem with"

"Yes well and rule three, you have to buy me chocolate"

"What?? Why!"

"Cos I miss it"

"That's because you ate it all!"

I pouted "That isn't the point"

"But I'm the one giving you lessons!"

"Well you'll be putting me through pain!"

The other eyebrow rose. _I wish I could do that._

"How do you know that? I wouldn't want to hurt you at all"

_Awww_

"Fine no chocolate, but the sleep rule is still applied"

His shoulders slumped slightly.

"Fine shall I meet you about 11 in the training room?"

I grinned, "Perfect".

His eyebrows moved to their original position

"Well goodnight, I'll see in a few hours" I started to slope back towards the dorms.

"It's good morning actually!" he said laughing.

He didn't deserve a reply. I went back to find sleep in a slightly more soggy bed (the last time I tried to dry it with my powers it lit on fire).

"Ah finally"

Splash

"HERON!"

She merely turned over. _Honestly_.


End file.
